1Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing flat articles such as envelopes.
2. Background Information
This invention has application, for example, to a depository apparatus included in an automated teller machine (ATM) of the kind which is arranged to dispense currency notes, or accept a deposit of money, as may be required by a customer.
As is well known, in operation of an ATM of this kind, a user inserts a customer identifying card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as a personal identification number, type of transaction and quantity of money required or to be paid in) on one or more keyboards included in a user console of the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, dispense currency notes or accept a money deposit as may be requested, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation. If money is to be deposited, the user typically inserts an envelope containing the money (cash and/or checks) through a deposit entry slot in the user console, and the depository apparatus of the ATM transports the envelope to, and deposits it in, a portable container included in the apparatus.
From Patent EP-0038175B, there is known a depository apparatus including an envelope dispenser for dispensing envelopes to customers for their use in making money deposits, the dispenser including feeding means for feeding envelopes one by one along a feed path from an internal magazine to a slot in a front panel of the apparatus. The dispenser includes first and second sensors which are positioned adjacent the front panel and which are spaced apart along the feed path. Each sensor is obscured and then again illuminated as the envelope moves by and then past the sensor. When the sensor furthest from the panel is again illuminated with the other sensor still obscured, the motor driving the feeding means is deactivated and the envelope is in the correct position for collection by a customer. This known envelope dispenser has the disadvantage that, if incorrect feeding of one or more envelopes takes place, there may be insufficient information available to enable the nature of the fault to be determined. For example, if two overlapping envelopes are fed to the slot in the front panel, the apparatus has no means for providing an indication that an incorrect double feed has taken place.